Tiber Septim's Return To Tamriel
by smytheairguard
Summary: When the dragonborn teams up with Ulfric Stormcloak to declare war on the Thalmor and rebuild the Empire, he will end up with more then he more then he bargained for! Appearances by Ulfric, Tiber Septim, and Gormlaith Gold-Hilt. Note this is my own original work. This is my first fanfic please leave feedback and tips for writing. T for violence and laguage. Thanks in advance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. My story is my own creation. Please leave feedback on what I should improve on. The story is already in my head and I am not open for suggestions on where the story should go.

For years the Empire had ruled over most of the vast continent of Tamriel, and all of it's nations. But then the Elven ruled Aldmeri Dominion liberated themselves from the Empire, believing they were the true supreme race, taking the land of Summerset Isles which is there home, and Valenwood and Elsweyr as client states. It caused conflict throughout Tamriel. The lands of Skyrim and Hammerfell, claimed independance, as well as the Argonian states of Black Marsh home to the Argonian and Morrowind home to the Dark Elves. The Empire had the land of Cyrodiil, home to the Imperials, High Rock, home to the Bretons and 5 years prior, Skyrim, who through the Stormcloak rebellion, gained independence from the Empire, as the Nord inhabitants felt Skyrim had become weak under Imperial rule. The rebellion began after Ulfric Stormcloak killed High King Toryyg then took the position of High King.

Now our story begins. The land is Skyrim and the protagonist is the Dovahkiin, named Smythe Airguard. Dovahkiin means "Dragonborn" in the dragon tounge. He has the body of a mortal, but the sould of a dragon and is the only person who can kill a dragon for good. He has long since defeated the world eater Alduin and all of his dragons servants. Now he is the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, an officer in the Stormcloak army, the Harbringer of the Companions, a nightingale, and a Thane of every hold in Skyrim. He along with High King Ulfric Stormcloak, fellow Stormcloak and adviser to Ulfric Galmar Stone-Fist wish to rebel against the Aldmeri Dominion who oppress the Nords and slaughter their people. Without further adew, we begin.

" The time has come. " said Ulfric, before the high councel. It was a group of important figures around from all corners of Skyrim. "They have butchered our very land and our people for far too long. We must declare war. This will not be an easy task and shall not be taken lightly, but it is something that we must do." "I'll be right with you on the battlefield." said Galmar Stone Fist: Ulfric's left hand man.

" Just listen now Ulfric, we couldn't defeat them alone, we would be the fools of all of Tamriel. " said Jarl of Solitude, Lady Elissif the fair, wife of the late High King Torygg.

"Perhaps we could aquire assistance." Smythe said. " From whom, we are an enemy to virtually all. " Said Bulgruff the Geater, Jarl of Whiterun.

He had been overthrown during the Seige of Whiterun in the Skyrim civil war, but had his position reinstated by Smythe. He also construced three new cities. Ulfros, between Riften and Windlhelm named by Ulfric from a combination of his name and his god Talos, who was a man who ascended to the 9 divines upon death. Galmardi, named after Galmar between Solitude and Markarth used as a guard to Hammerfell, and Smyton, named after Smythe Airguard, between Markarth and Falkreath, south of Whiterun.

Falkreath, Rorikstead, Morthal and Dawnstar had all become strong cities and the Stormcloak army had risen to 10,200 men. More standards for soldiers were indicted by Smythe, as he felt more able bodied soldiers were needed. They learned magic, and used enchantments, all whilst gaining better skills in combat. Schools were also introduced all across Skyrim, which taught basic combat and knowledge.

`"Well" Smythe continued. "Whilst other countries may look upon us with disdain, many of them have a utter hatrid for the Thalmor. Hammerfell has the greatest warriors, and High Rock could be bribed with split ownage of the Reach." "He does put forward a valid point." said Ulfric. " We must respect this man`s point of view, as he is of the blood of Tiber Septim himself."

Smythe though of something in the back of his head after what Ulfric said. He knew of warriors in the continents outside Tamriel. He knew of great beast in Akavari who could be used to attack, using help from forged Thalmor documents, and tales of the empire. He knew there was thought to be men in Atmora, but they had died out, but exploring could make for a stable backup land. Also there was another type of mer known as ,Maormer or Water elves, who lived in a continent southwest of Tamriel called Pyandonea, which had been explored by the empire, but it did not end well. Of course this would all sound crazy among the leaders of Skyrim, until proven he could aquire their assistance.

" I guess he is right, but let it be known that I, Jarl Balgruuf the greater, do not have faith in this. " Well then, it`s settled. " said Galmar. " The Dragonborn shall get the alliance while we prepare. " "Well I`m completely against this" said Elisiff. " We will never achieve this no matter what help we get. We can`t possiblly consider. " "Enough!" Shouted Ulfric, anger emminent in his voice. "I`m the high king of Skyrim and I fought for this position. It has been far to long since we have had a leader willing to fight for what they believe in. We are doing this, regardless of what you think. The Empire and the Thalmor have burrowed us long enough. I have held men in my arms who fought for what they believe in. They have died at the hand of the men they despise with an utter most hatred. They're spirits rest in Sonvgarde now. They tell us what gods we can and can't worship and what rules we have to follow. This is it. We are going through with this and thats final."

All the people in the High court were moved by his speech, and bowed to what he had said. They sat in silence pondering thoughts of what these events could bring upon the people of Skyrim.

This was not be looked upon with ease. Though he had a rage in his heart that could only be quelled by completing his goals, he knew that it would not be a easy task.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ I have really proof read this one and touched it up and I think it is a lot better and considerably longer and more action packed then the first. It will take a while for the plot to develope more, but it will come. And thanks for the views. Please leave feedback on ways to help or improve my writing. I am not open to changes in the storyline. Thanks in advance!_

It had been a 3 days since the conference. Smythe knew that if he was to succeed, he would need the foreign continents help. He knew that Ulfric knew this would quite possibly fail but make a hell of a mark on the Thalmor. So there he was in Dawnguard. Dawnguard has a esteemed shiping yard, and Smythe was a thane in the Jarl's court. He was walking up the snowy trail to the Jarl's longhouse. He opened the log cabins main door. "Smythe" Expelled the steward. "Hello" He quickly replied "Do you happen to know where the Jarl is at the moment, this is extremely important" . " Oh yes I shall summon him right away. "

A few moments later he appeared infront of Smythe " Hello Sir Airguard, what business do you have here?" He said. He valued me but unlike most Jarl, he would not give me whatever I wanted, and his tone bare that of a strong willed man. He led me to a private room in this longhouse. I began to speak. "Well, I would like to inform you we plan to attack the Thalmor." He smiled and nodded. "Ahhh I knew this day would come, what do you need me for. Soldiers? Supplies?" "Well this may sound like a most... idiotic move if you will, but if it pays off, we will undoubtedly rule all of Tamriel." He looked right at Smythe "Ok. Go on." he said, with an eager tone. "There is multiple continents other then Tamriel, such as Akavari, Atmora, and Pyandonea. With there help we could be able to overthrow the Thalmor. " I'm sorry." said the Jarl " Where exactly do I come into all this?" He asked, puzzled. He did not have a clue as to what Smythe would ask.

" Well. " said Smythe. " I would need your sailors to travel to these lands and ask the people of your Hold, specificaly your city, to sail there. So here I am asking your permission." He paused. "What do I get in return?" Asked the Jarl. "In return I present, a way to end your nightmares that have plagued your town for so long. That is my proposal. So what do you say?"

The town of Dawnstar had had nightmare trouble for several years and this would be a most desirable reward for the Jarl, but that aside the Jarl was shocked. Whilst many people wanted liberation from the nightmares, it was not a cheap price to pay, not to mention no solution was available. But many had left the town, essential business men and women. But he had pondered on it for long enough. But one last thought rushed to his head. Had Smythe gone mad from the nightmares to?

"Exscuse me." The steward piped in, disturbing the Jarl's train of thought. Neither the Jarl or Smythe knew of him being there, and neither was happy. It was supposed to be a private conference. " Bulfrek!" The Jarl said Angrily. An eery and angry tone was eminent in his voice." What are you doing" " Well please just listen my lord. " he replied, a quiver in his voice. " I have studied much about these other continents, and feel that I would love to lead a group to one of these lands." "Well then" The Jarl said. " With your enthusiasm I would be more then happy to let you go, but it's the others I worry about. The men who run their ships and their families. What of them?" Smythe felt a presence when he heard these words. One he hadn't felt in many years.

"What of the men who died fighting for the freedom of Tamriel and Skyrim." I quickly barked. "Fighting the Thalmor, Imperials, Reachmen, Dragons? Are we to let their act of honour fade from our memories so we can sit in our homes afraid to strike back, because we are scared of violence. Nay even pipe in on matters?" " Well that's not exactly..." The Jarl said, trying to pipe in. "The elves bully us in to an oppression and we are supposed to let them do it? Are you one of the hand-fed Imperial brain washed puppet without his own will? To hell with you. And to think I raised you as a soldier through my camp as one of my best soldiers. You have let me down." "Hold on there Smythe." piped the Jarl, obviously turned by his words. " I'll get your boats if you gather the supplies and some men, how does that sound." "Good with me" He replied.  
As Smythe walked away from his longhouse he knew this would not be an easy task. He held his head as it ached and rethought out schemes to make this plan work. He thought to himself a couple of ideas he could use to gain soldiers, by calling in a few favors and making some speeches. He obviously had much prestige throughout Skyrim and many would bow to whatever to what he said, but would it be enough? He went on his cart and asked to be taken to Whiterun. He wanted a good night's sleep and he knew he wouldn't get that in Dawnstar

Smythe was suddenly interupted from his train of thought. The cart had being going for a while and Dawnstar was just out of sight. The sun was also down, but no snow fell. "Uh sir, we kinda got a problem here." Said the cart driver with a waiverly voice.

Ahead of the cart, about 50 meters, was a giant. He had already sighted the driver. He had seen him before and waved his club in warning, but it went unnoticed, and thus it was preparing to charge. Smythe could fight a giant but he was worried about the cart driver. "Stop the cart, do you have a weapon?" "Yes, a bow. " Replied the cart driver. " Good, I'll keep him occupied while I fight in close. You just hit him with the bow."

Smythe drew his ancient nord battleaxe and took a mighty swing at the giants leg and connected, slicing open a tendon. He then raised a swing at it's belly, but the giant was ready and blocked it. The giant swiped with it's hand at Smythe but he easily dodged it. He took one more slice at it's foot. He connected with the ankle area, but it did not pierce very deep. The giant smacked into Smythe. He connected with Smythe's shoulder blade, very hard.

Smythe took yet another swing, but was interupted by the giant swinging his club to the ground. With a tremendous thud, dispersing the snow and shaking a nearby tree. While Smythe was stunned, the giant took a turn and charged at the cart. Smythe saw this and knew he had one option. To use his Thu'um.

He did not like to use his Thu'um. His masters Arngeir and Paarthurnax taught him that is should only be used for battle with dragons and the worship of Kyarneth, but deep inside, he knew they wouldn't disagree for this matter.. It was risky, if it worked as planned he would blow the giant over the cart, or into the cart, killing the giant and the cart's driver. His shoulder ached and it was dark and these would be distractions. But it was risk he was willing to take, and he needed to make a decision quickly.

With a deep enhale he took in echoes of dragon's Thu'ums, still in the air from years past. As he tasted it he suddenly exhaled a mighty shout, clutching his shoulder. Fus Ro Dah! It knocked over the giant who then flew over the cart driver but seriously damaged the back of the cart. Smythe ran over and finished the giant off.

Sticking a dagger through each hand, impaling the great beast to the ground, he proceeded to slice off the giant's head. With one swift moment of the axe. The giant's lifeless head rolled onto the cold, snow ridden ground, blood gushing from it's neck. He took out a spare sword and stuck it in it's heart. He took his sword to cut off the giant's toes, to make a health potion, but remembered the cart, and ran over.

The cart driver was obviously shaken by the events as he approached Smythe, meeting him halfway. He almost got attacked by the giant charging him, then experienced it flying over him and hitting his cart. He was surrounded by some shrapenel from the cart.

" The damage can be repaired" Said Smythe. He sighed. " We should start now " said the cart driver. " Don't wanna be out here come nightfall." He was right. It would take an hour, maybe two. This would delay his trip by at least an hour. Smythe reached for some spare toold he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They made it into Whiterun just before nightall. Whiterun was figuratively and literally. It was a trading hub of the entire province. It was also home to the companions. It was considered the equivalent to the Imperial City inside Cyrodiil, but Smythe liked it a lot more in Whiterun.

It had been sometime before Smythe had visited Whiterun. After the war he had been ocupied making small cities into great superpowers, and he had last been in Whiterun 3 and a half year ago. He supervised buildings around the city and a great college. But the inside was what brought back memories.

The old city is seperated into three districts. The Drunken Huntsman was what he first laid eyed on. It was a supplies store run by two wood elves, one who tended to the store while the other had a market stall within the trading part of the city. The stall sold meat hunted by the owners. The store got it's name when one of the brothers went out hunting drunk and killed a deer.

Once, a long time ago, a member of The Dark Brotherhood tried to kill one of them, but Smythe slaughtered him in time before the assassination could go through. They brothers were very thankful. They gave him many arrows as a thanks, plus all the meat he could ever eat.

As he walked into the market stall he saw a vendor who sold fruits and vegetables. She had asked him for help to stop a man who had been bombarding her. He told of the story and the Gray Manes bullied him out of the city. The man that was. His name was Mikael and he was a very cocky little man, who Smythe disliked.

The Gray Manes were one of the great clans of Whiterun. During the events prior to the civil war, the Battleborn, their rival clan, became rich. This caused a rift between the two clans. In the civil war they both chose sides. The Gray Manes choose the Stormcloaks while the Battleborn supported the Imperials. After the Stormcloaks took the city, the Battle Born's house and farm were taking victim of the seige, taking all their riches away from them.

As Smythe entered the wind district he saw the temple of Talos. It had been constructed for the preacher Heimskr. It was constructed with approval from the then Jarl Vignar Gray Mane, and Smythe himself. Heimskr preached about Talos all the time. Even during the civil war.

Then, finally he saw the great mead hall Jorrvarskr. It was named after the boat the men from Atmora came from, and it's main building was made from the longboat. It served as a mead hall, right next to the Skyforge, a magical forge, said to be older then even the void itself.

As he entered, the Companions all bowed to him, as a conjoined shout of "Smythe!" echoed through the building. "Hello" He said as he entered. " I have something very important to say".

All the men respected him, and many questions asking what his business was arose. So he began.

"We in the High Council have decided to declare war on the Aldmeri Dominion." He said, getting right to the point. "We feel we will need help from other continents to help out cause. As you all know, the original 500 Companions came to Tamriel on the longboat Jorrvarskr. So I declare that we companions travel to the other lands, in request of help from there people.

There was a silence, as many people took a time to wonder if they had correctly heard what word Smythe had just uttered.

Aela the Huntress was one of the most elder members of the Companions, and quite ppssibly the most respected, other then Smythe himself. She was thinking over the words just uttered by the Harbringer. The others began to speak. " Are you sure of yourself, do we even know what beast lie on these lands?" Said Farkas, another respected member of the Companions.

"I do and I plan to teach you of them." Smythe had learned all about these lands during his time at the College of Winterhold. He began to speak.

"There are four races of beast on the continent of Akavari. One is the Tang-Mo, a race of monkey like men, they are allies with Ka'Po'Tun, a tiger like people." "You mean Khajiit?" Said Njalda bitterly. Smythe never liked her. She always had some smart remark to make.

"As I was saying, they have the bodies of tigers and are led by their lord, Tosh Raka. He has transformed himself into a dragon, and plans to turn all his men, I mean tigers, into dragons." "Is that how dragons came to Tamriel?" Asked Farkas. All the others laughed at Farkas. Smythe interupted their laughter. "Not exactly. The dragons came from their and then came to Tamriel. That is how a lot of the humans from Akaviri came here."

"Now the third is the beasts called Kamal, they are demons. One named Ada'Soom Dir Kamal tried to take over Tamriel but was defeated at Red Mountain. They spend the most of the year frozen from the winters, but thaw out and try to attack the Tang-Mo, but are always defeated. The fourth and final are Tsaesci. They are vampiric serpents who are the most powerful. They are the most feared of all of them. They ate all the humans on Akavir."

"Well" said Vilkas, a very respected men, and one of the four members of the circle, along with Aela and Farkas. "I am of mind of you Smythe. While I am not fond of vampires, I believe that this would gain much respect for the Companions within all of Tamriel, something we have not had in many a era." He said the last bit rather broadly.

Many people began to question the proposal just made. Many claimed that the Companions honour and prestige was as high as ever while others just plain said that this was impossible. A few had disbelief Smythe was serious.

Smythe was disgusted. These were not companions. "We are the men who can. Not those who can not. We are the ones sent to do the impossible with ease. We counter struck after the night of tears, though even Ysgramor himself thought it was impossible. All who do not make the trip to Atmore may no longer call themselves a companion, as companions do not back down when it gets challenging."

Smythe was very good at making people see the righteousness in his reasoning. All agreed that this was what needed to be done after hearing his point of view. They all told him their deciscion on the matter. "We have come to our senses, Harbinger. We see you have proved us wrong. We will go to Atmora. But if I may ask, how will we get there?" Said Aela. "I plan to use Jorrvarsk to sail there." Smythe Replied

Many were going to question this statement, but remembered what happened the last time they questioned him before they spoke. Smythe honoured courage, and would not stand to them backing down from a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It may have taken a while, but Smythe has found him. Talsgar the Wanderer. An esteemed bard, who travelled around Skyrim, looking for inspiration for song. He found him near Saarthal arguing with mages. Typical of him: He was known to be unpleasant.

"Hello" said Smythe. "May I have some of your time, It is of dire Importance." "I guess" Replied Talsgar, in his typical pissed off voice. "Well we at the High Council have decided we are going to declare war on the Aldmeri Dominion and I could reall use..." "Typical cocky Nord thinking he can change the world." "I didn't realize I was done talking." Said Smythe bitterly. "Well you may be but not I..."

Smythe snapped.

He put his blade to Talsgar's throat and pressed it deep. " I'm tired of your shit Talsgar. Now tell me. The time has come somebody put you in your place, however horrid it be. You listen to what I have to say, or I kill you, simple as that. So what do you say." "You, you'll never get a way this." Replied Talsgar weerily. "What's this? Moon sugar." That's punishable by death." "Ok ok. what do you want." As always, Smythe got his way with speech and intimadation.  
"I want you to make some fake documents between Imperial and Thalmor high ranking members saying they plan to destroy the men of Akaviri." "Ok I'll get right back to Solitude to write them. I can get them to you by..." "Oh no." said Smythe. " You'll do it now and here." "Here? But it's twenty below!" Smythe laughed.

"Oh please, you travel across all of Skyrim, you can withstand the cold." Talsgar inhaled as if he were about to say something, but instead stayed silent

After obtaining the the forged documents, and imprisoning Talsgar until the end of the war, Smythe was ready for the last part of his plan, and this brought him to Markarth. Markarth is a city built by the Dwemer and known for it's silver and iron mines.

As Smythe entered the city all noticed him. A few years back he had done some detective work about the Forsworn, and the guard began to grow tired of his sleuthing, and imprisoned him in Cindha Mine, called the most secure prison in all of Tamriel, but he escaped.

Many people did not like what he had done, and did not support him.

Smythe knew if he was going to sail he would need a huge ship. He planned to purchase a huge amount of medal from the mines. He would have to talk to the owner of the mines, the Silver-Bloods. Smythe was had an appointment with their leader, Thongor Silver-Blood.

"Hello." began Smythe. "I would like to purchase a large amount of iron from your mines, and you are the only one I know who has the metal to supply it." He said. "Wonderful. I assure you we have whatever you need at our mines. Now how much metal would you like to purchase?" Asked Thongor. " I would like 15,000 ingots. " Said Smythe.

Thongor choked for a second then regained his composure. "I'm sorry I think I misheard. 15,000 ingots?" "Yes." Said Smythe " But, that's our entire reserve, do you even have the money to buy this?" Replied Thongor, obviously shocked by the amount. " Yes I have 70,000 septims, will that cover it?" Said Smythe. "Why yes, but may I ask what are you building with this much Iron.

" Let me just say the Thalmor won't see it coming." Said Smythe. "That will be one hell of a... whatever it is." Said Thongor. " But what would you need this large supply for, is all of Tamriel to be invaded by the Daedra, again?" Said Thongor. "I would rather keep that a secret." Said Smythe. "Well whatever floats your boat." Said Thongor. Smythe thought in his head how ironic it was.

"I have men outside ready to retrieve the metal. They're Stormcloack officers." Said Smythe. "Ok." Replied Thongor. "Damn Skooma." He muttered after.

Smythe tossed a couple of septims at a merchant as he got a strip of salted pork sauteed in snowberry sauce and marinated in juniper berry sauce. He walked out of the city and looked at the two Stormcloaks who quickly rose to attention. They had been supposed to act professional and polite as Smythe said "A clean soldier is an efficeint one."

"Thongor will come with the ingots. Bring them to Solitude. Istar Cairn-Breaker will be there. Give them off to him. Undestodd?" "Yes sir." The four of them replied, as did the many other Stormcloaks there. Smythe quickly counted them.

204. 12 for every thousand ingots. This was the effectiveness of the Stormcloaks. They could accomplish whatever task was needed, it would be done. Whoever needed pounding, whatever needed slaying, it was as good as done.


End file.
